Whaleman
Overview The Whaleman is a creature who stalks the oceans around small islands, eating any land-walkers that happen to fall into his domain. He is truly at home in the water, but occasionally receives the call to step up on land for a grand fight. Whaleman is much slower when on land than he is in the ocean of which he is more accustomed to; However, Whaleman uses his devastating strength to his advantage on the battlefield. Having lived in the ocean the majority of his life, Whaleman has a natural storage of water within his body that he has been known to use to stun common enemies or to even extinguish his more fire-based enemies. Even so, this stored water is a double-edged blade. The extra water makes Whaleman highly susceptible to electric-based attacks. Origin Captain's Log: September 13th, 2001. It's storming again and the crashing waves refuse to let up. We've reached the Arctic Circle in our hunt for the grandest beast of all. It's cold. Our food supply is running low, yet we must press on! The beast is close, I can feel it. Last night, we got a good look at it as the beast took out another of our fleet. It is unlike anything we have ever seen. A creature of unknown origins, we have named the beast quite literally 'Whaleman' for his anthropomorphic properties. With the arms of a giant man straight out of the story tales, he crushed the hull of the 'SS Meridian.' It was a sight no man should have to bear. This beast, the 'Whaleman,' has eluded us many a times. No cannon or harpoon in the world may bring this beast down let alone a mere tranquilizer. We've already lost half of our fleet, my own crew has been speaking whispers of mutiny and turning back home behind my back. On another note, we managed to collect and examine what appears to be the remnants of one of the beast's last meals; However, it is quite trivial as to what the remains are from. Though the torso and limbs appear to have similar bone structure to that of a mere human, the skull collected was that of another species. The Whaleman continues to astound us, quite the enigma he is. Though I am determined to press on, this will prove to be my most tasking voyage. Energy System Whaleman primarily is an Endurance energy type, gaining more energy over time although at a much slower rate than other Endurance type monsters. When Whaleman comes in contact with his Elemental Affinity of Water (Rain, Ocean, Lake etc), Whaleman Energy gain greatly increases and Whaleman's speed increases for the time he is in Water. Melee Combat Whaleman fights using a style called 'muay thai' which focuses on slow but strong hitting attacks. While he does not have long enough legs to do most of the basic kicks (sweep kick, round-house kick etc), his tail takes its place as a means of delivering strong 'kicks' and putting enemies off-balance. Ranged Combat Whaleman has a natural storage of water inside himself that he uses as a projectile against his enemies. This 'Water Cannon' delivers a devastating blow; Even so, it can be stopped with an attack equal to its own force. Grappling Combat Due to Whaleman's lack of teeth or claws, what grapples he does have are simple throwdowns that are meant to create distance between the fighters as opposed to dealing massive damage; However, a grab from behind would result in a devastating suplex. Charging Combat Whaleman has the ability to summon a small Tsunami behind him which acts to carry him along the battlefield towards his foes. This is useful for closing the distance between Whaleman and a ranged opponent seeing as Whaleman is otherwise slow. Weaknesses Whaleman is large and quite bulky, making him slower and easier to hit in return for dealing a fair amount of damage and leaves him open to most grappling attacks. Whaleman's natural affinity to water makes him highly susceptible to electrical attacks. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:Male kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju